Peter Pettigrow, le dernier maraudeur
by Tybrha
Summary: Il était le larbin de service, il était celui qui suivait... Jusqu'au jour où il décida d'accomplir ses exploits par lui-même. L'histoire de Peter Pettigrow.
1. Chapter 1

Venez découvrir ma vision du balancement de Peter Pettigrow vers les forces du mal.  
Une histoire originale, prenant en compte les éléments de JK Rowlings.  
Le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction sera publié le **9 Janvier 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait attachant, malgré tout. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de se tenir, un peu recroviller, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un chien battu, ou alors était-ce autre chose ? Peter Pettigrow, ou Queudver pour les intimes, se fixait dans le miroir, tentant en vain de se redresser. Il souhaitait s'ajouter quelques centimètres supplémentaires, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une grosse tâche immonde au côté de James Potter et Sirius Black. Peter pris une inspiration et rentra son ventre vers l'intérieur, peut-être qu'avec un sortilège il arriverait à faire quelque chose de potable avec tout ça, ça étant son apparence physique.

« - Queudver, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » La voix calme de Remus sonna dans la petit pièce où se trouvait Peter.  
« - Je... enfin, j'essaie d'avoir l'air... enfin, un peu plus... »  
« - Comme James et Sirius, je paris ? Cesse de tant vouloir être comme eux, tu es toi. Un gars gentil, honnête et loyal. Tu es Peter, laisse de vouloir tant être comme eux. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Peter en voulu à son ami. Il pouvait bien parler, lui, le grand Remus Lupin. Il pouvait bien faire de grands discours, il avait sa place, lui, dans les Maraudeurs. Lui, Peter Pettigrew, qu'était-il au fond ? Le simple rat de poche, le camarade grassouillet qui faisait tant bien paraître n'importe quel autre sorcier. Même Rogue avait plus de personnalité à côté de lui. Cet élan de colère s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'il lui était apparu, un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage graisseux.

« - J'imagines que tu as raison... Je suis le bon vieux Peter Pettigrow. » Il donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe et ami depuis toujours.  
« - Enfin, ''vieux'', n'exagère pas Peter, nous n'avons même pas vingt ans ! Nous avons toute la vie devant nous, tu trouveras bien ta voie, un jour. » Remus posa une solide main sur l'épaule de Peter, inclina légèrement la tête. « - Tu es prêt ? On y vas. »

C'était au repère de l'Ordre du Phoenix ce '' On y vas ''. Peter était plutôt fier de lui pour cet accomplissement. Qui aurait cru venant de lui qu'il participerait activement à la grande guerre opposant les mages noirs et les bons sorciers ? Lui même n'y aurait jamais cru. Encore là, pourtant, c'était grâce aux talents de ses meilleurs amis s'il était là. Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il était là parce qu'il avait les compétences. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pris dans des ses rangs quelqu'un n'ayant pas de talents. Personne au sein de l'Ordre n'était sans talent. Ils apportaient tous quelque chose d'essentiel. Lily c'était son intelligence, James apportait son intrépide tempérament, Remus sa logique implaquable. Alice répétait souvent que l'Ordre n'était qu'un seul et même coeur, mais partager en plusieurs cerveaux. Il faisait partie de tout ça, il avait de quoi être fier.

La chambre qu'occupais Peter au quartier général n'avait rien de bien spectaculaire. C'était une simple chambre, les murs peints en blanc. Un lit de bois avec une commode assortie prenait presque toute la place, laissant un maigre espace pour un miroir plein pied. Toutes les chambres ressemblaient à celle-ci. Ce n'était pas le gros luxe, mais c'était suffisant. Les combattants, de toutes manières, n'étaient pas souvent présent. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans un tourbillon qui donnait toujours mal au coeur à Queudver.

« - Le reste du groupe est déjà là. » Remus ouvrit la porte, une immense table ovale prenait toute la place dans l'immense pièce. Une vingtaine de sorciers se retrouvaient autour. Les yeux de Peter se posèrent aussitôt sur James.  
« - Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? Vous vous bécotiez dans un coin sombre ? » Ricana Sirius avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de sa petite amie, également aurore dans l'Ordre, Emmeline Vance. Elle était une sorcière plus âgée qu'eux de trois ans. Peter se disait, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, que Sirius avait bien de la chance d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait.  
« - Elle est bonne Patmol, bien bonne. » Marmonna Peter en prenant place en face de son camarade un peu trop moqueur par moment.

Au même instant la tête dirigeante de l'Ordre fit son entré, ce bon gaillard, un homme admirable et probablement le plus puissant sorcier de la génération actuelle, Albus Dumbledore, affichait comme à son habitude. Le large sourire du grand maître sorcier invita tous les autres membres de l'Ordre d'aborder ce même sourire.

« - Bonjour, mes enfants. J'aimerais tout d'abord prendre une seconde pour féliciter et surtout, souligner, le récent mariage de James et Lily Potter. » Il applaudit le couple, Lily abordait un fier sourire. « - Il est d'une importance cruciale de voir que malgré les heures sombres, nous devons profiter des instants de bonheurs auxquels nous avons droit. »

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, quelques années, une importante force maléfique tournait autour de la tête de tous les sorciers. Un sombre sorcier au talent indiscutable tentait de prendre de plus en plus de pouvoirs dans la société. Lord Voldemort, ainsi se faisait-il appeler. Ce nom était craint de beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières, seul un petit groupe, l'Ordre du Phénix, combattait avec acharnement pour vaincre la force de ce sorcier. Ils tentaient de faire emprisonner les adeptes de ce sorcier, ils se faisaient appeler les Mangemorts. Ils étaient tous adeptes de magie noire, il venait tous de la maison de Serpentard. Tout comme le tristement célèbre Voldemort.

Peter jeta un regard en direction du nouveau couple marié. Ils s'échangeaient un sourire amoureux, comme il avait rarement eu la chance de contempler. Le Gryffondor détourna les yeux. Une certaine jalousie naissait dans son coeur. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette envie en lui depuis quelques temps, il aurait tant voulu vivre une vie d'aventure. Enfin, une aventure dans laquelle il serait le héros et non pas le meilleur ami du héros.

« - Il est toutefois temps de retourner au travail, mes braves sorciers et sorcières. » Il fit un tour de table avec ses yeux d'un bleu acier. « - La prochaine mission, si elle est bien menée, nous permettra de faire un bond considérable dans notre quête pour anéantir Lord Voldemort. »

Les deux intrépides du groupe, James et Sirius, se redressèrent, abordant un regard déterminé. Peter voyait bien là, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient des Gryffondor. Il s'enfonça légèrement dans son siège, sentant une boule dans son estomac naître Il voulait tellement être reconnu, mais lorsque venait le temps de faire ses preuves il agissait en faible. C'était plus fort que lui, il craignait toujours de paraître ridicule. Probablement parce que durant toute sa scolarité il n'arrivait pas à exceller, même pas se rendre au point de ''correct''.

« - James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. C'est vous que j'ai choisi pour accomplir cette importante mission. Nous avons tous confiance en vous, je sais que cela sera une réussite. »

Comme le voulait les règlements de l'Ordre du Phénix, tous ceux et celles n'ayant pas de missions attribués devait sortir de la pièce. Pour le bon fonctionnement, chaque mission se devait de rester secrète. C'était une question de sécurité pour tout le monde. La salle se vida assez rapidement, laissant le groupe des Maraudeurs seuls avec le grand maître en sortilège. Sirius tapa avec force sur la table.

« - Dites-nous tout, Albus ! » La fébrilité de Sirius était palpabe.  
« - Nous allons avoir besoin de vos talents de Maraudeurs Vous êtes, d'ailleurs, les seuls réellement qualifiés pour cette mission. »

Peter ne pouvait cacher son grand sourire. Le garçon, normalement, était inclus dans les missions par ses amis, il participait rarement à la première réunion, celle où Albus annonçait le principe même du sujet. Le quatuor autour d'Albus attendaient avec impatience les premières paroles du vieil homme. Albus pris une grande inspiration, il avait confiance en les garçons. Ils étaient soudés et chacun protégerait les autres au péril de leur propre vie. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin dans cette importante mission.

« - Votre amitié, messieurs, est la clef du succès. Vous aurez besoin de courage, de force et de détermination. Je vais vous demandez d'allez directement sur le terrain ennemi. » La bombe était lancée.  
« - Quoi ?! » S'écria l'impulsif Sirius. « - Mais, êtes-vous tombez sur la tête Albus ? Je veux bien risquer ma vie lors d'une mission, mais se rendre dans un repère bourrer d'une cinquantaine mangemorts, même si nous sommes forts, c'est nous jeter à l'abatoir ! »

Sirius n'avait pas complètement tort. Ils n'avaient même pas vingt ans et ils étaient déjà de puissants sorciers. Cependant, quatre jeunes hommes n'avaient aucune chance contre cinquante mangemorts, adeptes de la magie noire et avancés dans l'âge adulte. Albus ne paru pas choqué, il aborda plutôt un sourire narquois, l'air de dire qu'il cachait encore un as dans sa poche.

« - Il me semble, mes chers enfants, que la camoufflge animalier est votre force à tous ? » Son regard bleu électrique les fixa gentiment.  
« - Vous... vous savez ? » Barbouilla Peter.  
« - Oh oui, je le sais mon brave ami. Je trouves très noble que vous ayez été ainsi solidaire envers votre ami loup-garou. Cette force, c'est ce que vous aurez besoin. Vous devrez être discret, vous situant dans les endroits les plus adaptés à votre condition pour espionner Lord Voldemort. »

Remus rester jusqu'alors silencieux, se toucha légèrement le menton avant de prendre parole.

« - Nous partirons quand, Albus ? »  
« - Maintenant. »


End file.
